1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying images, to an eyeglasses device used to view images, and to an image system with the display device and eyeglasses device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Image systems for showing viewers, for example, stereoscopic images with a display device configured to display images and an eyeglasses device used for viewing images have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3,421,889 discloses an image system comprising a display device configured to apply time division and interlaced display to images for the left eye and the right eye, respectively, and an eyeglasses device for controlling its filters for the left and right eyes so as to adjust a light transmission through the filters in synchronization with switching between frames of the images for the left and right eyes. This image system synchronizes the switching between the frames of the images for the left eye and the right eye with the control for adjusting the light transmission using encoded signal communication of frame frequency or frame period between the display device and the eyeglasses device.
An image system of the prior art such as the disclosed art in Japanese Patent No. 3,421,889 comprises a combination of a single display device and an eyeglasses devices for dedicated use with this display device. The above-described control for the synchronization may be achieved by preparing a dedicated eyeglasses device corresponding to a specific model of a display device.
Audio and video equipment such as television sets, on which consumers generally demand a lot for its better performance, is frequently upgraded. Moreover, widely varied consumer demands on the performance likely make various types of display devices and viewing device launched into the market.
Prior image systems do not address the frequent upgrades of display the devices or the eyeglasses devices. The prior image systems do not also accept various combinations of the display devices and the eyeglasses devices. Hence, for example, when a consumer purchases a newly upgraded display device, she/he also has to simultaneously purchase a new dedicated eyeglasses devices in order to evaluate the images of the various display devices at an audio/video equipment store where a wide variety of the display devices or the eyeglasses devices are sold, so that her/his purchase motivation may be shrunk. Thus, this may be a major barrier against spreading the image systems.